TRP: Raef and Sam (Animal Crackers)
'Mink'Last Monday at 7:07 AM 408 Setting: Grounds of the castle It had been a long fucking night after a long fucking day. Goro, Anwyll, Hansel...everything made him tense, angry, upset. Raef didn't know what the fuck to do with himself when he woke up so he made breakfast (put away the fruit he had neglected to do before going to sleep), bathed, and took care of Az and Tikva. Now he was looking for Sam. He didn't fuckin' know why. Sam had come after him over Anwyll, and after Goro, he knew why...but he'd been fucking tired of people going after the demon. He took a deep breath as he wound his way to the lake. He wasn't gonna piss and moan. He wanted to...mend ways or whatever. And, maybe, Sam was the only one to understand what it was like to have everyone needling at a relationship. But Raef didn't think about that as he spotted Sam near the lake. He wasn't gonna go in weepy. "'Afternoon," he called, raising a hand. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 7:18 AM Sam sat on the sandy lakeshore, scowling a little bit as he fought to tug a brush through his hair, which was less tangled than it usually was, but frizzed out. His expression changed when he looked up and saw Raef -- turning sort of embarrassed and sheepish. "Hey," he said doubtfully. 'Mink'Last Monday at 7:24 AM Raef dropped down into the sand near Sam - careful to keep distance. He didn't know if Sam was like Goro and Mishka or like Hansel. "Start from the ends," he offered with a flicker of a smile. Damn if this wasn't awkward. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 7:27 AM He looked completely baffled. "Huh?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 7:43 AM Raef pointed to Sam's hair. What he wanted to do was take the brush and show like he did with Az (who still didn't do it) or how he helped with Tikva and her mop of hair. "Start from there and work your way up." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 7:47 AM "Oh." He looked to his hair, then back to Raef, then back to his hair, and moved the brush down to start tackling it as suggested, less furiously than he had been before Raef came up. "Uh. Thanks." 'Mink'Last Monday at 8:34 AM "You're welcome...my husband doesn't even know the word 'brush'," Raef answered with a soft chuckle. Az could do Tikva's hair and his, but he fell to just braiding his own instead of actually brushing it. Raef stretched out on the sand, leaning back, propping himself up in his hands. He watched the water for a moment before glancing at Sam. He nipped the inside of his lip before sighing. "...sorry for the other night..." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 9:34 AM "Yeah. Uh." Sam ducked his head a bit, apparently focusing intently on his hair. "I'm ... sorry, too. I was pissed." 'Mink'Last Monday at 9:57 AM A small smile quirked the corners of Raef's lips. "...same..." But he was always pissed at something now. "...fuck...it's not like I wasn't pissed about Goro...shit ain't cool." And Diva was gonna die for it. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 12:08 PM Sam kept picking at his hair without really accomplishing anything. He nodded. "Yeah. I get that you guys are ... family." The idea seemed uncomfortable or foreign in his mouth, hard to get out. 'Mink'Last Monday at 12:12 PM "You're not gonna stay out of it for long." Raef chuckled softly, crossing his ankles. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 12:23 PM Sam blinked at him cluelessly. 'Mink'Last Monday at 12:25 PM Raef stared. "You..." he started, not certain how to get the words out. "...you get to be family, too." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 12:26 PM He narrowed his eyes, looking suspicious and incredulous. "What?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 12:26 PM Raef pointed back towards the castle or its general direction. "Folks fuckin' love you." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 12:27 PM "Maybe ... Maybe Mishka does," he said, still deeply suspicious. 'Mink'Last Monday at 12:28 PM Raef didn't know if Sam was being serious or not. "... there's, uh,...other kinds of love...." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 12:30 PM Sam kept looking incredulous, and now confused again. "Apart from what." 'Mink'Last Monday at 12:31 PM Raef gave Sam a confused look. "You've lost me." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 12:32 PM "You lost me," Sam protested. "People don't fucking love me." 'Mink'Last Monday at 12:33 PM "...they do..." Raef grimaced a little; sounded like Sam had a shitty life. "Promise." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 12:38 PM He grumbled a little like he didn't know what to do with that, and went back to picking at the ends of his hair, slightly red in the face. "I was going to say," he mumbled. "I know you and Goro are family. But you have ..." He glanced towards the castle. "A lot of them. I only have him and like ... three other people. And they're ... mostly all really fucking new. So I maybe ... overreacted, or ... uh, I don't know. I didn't handle it well, the other night," he settled on. 'Mink'Last Monday at 12:42 PM Raef sat up, watching Sam before he looked out across the water. "Didn't used to until I met them." He gestured again at the castle. His stomach twisted. "...never got to have family." Or keep it. He was always losing his family....always...again and again... 'Izzy'Last Monday at 12:46 PM Sam nodded, still looking at his hair. "Yeah. Me neither. I tend to keep ... losing them," he said quietly. "So." He chewed on his bottom lip for a second. "I got freaked out." 'Mink'Last Monday at 12:48 PM Raef let out a sad sort of sound - torn between a sob and snort. "I've lost everyone, too," he whispered. He held out a hand for the brush. "...and I'm losing more." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 12:51 PM Sam looked up, eyes going from Raef's face to his hand and back again. He hesitated, then edged closer and passed the brush over. "I, uh ... I heard about ... Anwyll, yeah," he said awkwardly. "I'm ... sorry." 'Mink'Last Monday at 12:55 PM Raef scooched closer and gently began to work the brush through Sam's hair. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna get him back." He had to. He swallowed down the anger and hurt welling up, dark, possessive..."...but..." He carefully undid a knot in Sam's hair. "...I'm gonna...help you, too." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 1:03 PM "Oh." He sounded taken aback. "Uh." 'Mink'Last Monday at 1:08 PM Raef chuckled. He moved to another section of Sam's hair, shifting so he could work better. "...y'know, I fuckin' get it." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 1:09 PM "Uh. Get what?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 1:12 PM "...Pride...and wanting him over...and people not..." Raef shrugged. He worried his lower lip. "...it's not fair." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 1:15 PM "Yeah," he said, a little doubtfully. "I guess ... you do, yeah. Um. I, ah, I got -- some sleep, and I talked to Aziz. He was, um. He was going to help. Lust. Anwyll, I mean. We were." 'Mink'Last Monday at 1:17 PM Raef gave Sam a skeptical look, not that Sam could see it. "...what kind of help?" Maybe it was the kill him kind. However much he found Sam intriguing, he wasn't gonna let that happen. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 1:21 PM "He said Anwyll dreamed to him, and asked for help. And -- Aziz likes helping people," he said. "I think they made some kind of deal -- Anwyll told him about this fucking Diva thing, and he said that there's some place in the Underdark where he can be cured, and Aziz said I would help him get there." He paused. "That was ... before ... you know." 'Mink'Last Monday at 2:33 PM Raef shook his head, grinning wryly. "That's some fuckin' poetic shit or something." He moved a little more to work on another section of hair. It was detangling, growing a little more sleek. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 2:34 PM "I guess," Sam said, frowning. "One of those tragic poems." 'Mink'Last Monday at 2:35 PM "Not gonna end that way," Raef muttered, little more than a growl. "I'm fuckin' done losing the people I love." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 2:36 PM "Yeah." Sam sounded uncertain at first, then nodded. "Yeah, me fucking too." 'Mink'Last Monday at 2:40 PM Raef smiled a little. He undid a braid that looked like it hadn't been done in awhile. He'd fix it once the rest was done. "... I didn't think I'd love him." He pulled the brush down. "Thought I was done with that after - after Griffin." But maybe he was lying to himself...he said the same thing after Az...his heart just wouldn't fuckin' learn its lesson. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 2:41 PM Sam glanced at him, opened his mouth a little, then closed it and looked away again. 'Mink'Last Monday at 2:45 PM Raef set the brush aside and carefully picked apart three pieces of hair. "...sorry... fuckin' ranting...it was a long night." He twisted the strands together. "... Anwyll's not - " he paused and snorted. " - he's a dick, but he's...great...yeah...met him after my husband -" another pause " - erm...my second husband...died." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 2:46 PM "Oh. That's ... that's fucked," Sam said, appalled. 'Mink'Last Monday at 2:48 PM Raef quirked an eyebrow, confused. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 2:50 PM "That you had two fucking husbands die," Sam clarified quickly. "And --." He faltered. "And now Anwyll. Fuck." 'Mink'Last Monday at 2:54 PM Raef rolled his shoulders. Thinking about it too hard made his stomach roll. "...I got...Az back...at least..." he smiled a little. "....Goro...Goro did it for me..." He couldn't pay Goro back for that. He got a little more time with him. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 2:58 PM "Oh. Yeah, he ... he told me he could do that. Bring people back. He said he would if ... something happened to me." He thought it over for a moment. "I have -- uh, well, I had this friend, who was a paladin. They could do that, too. That really unbelievable fucking magic. Warlocks can't do that shit." 'Mink'Last Monday at 2:59 PM "Fucking clerics." Raef chuckled softly. He worked on another braid now. "It'd be fuckin' cool..." He winced. "...guess seeing through walls is pretty fuckin' cool..." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 3:01 PM "I can see in the dark," he offered. "Which ... isn't much to elves, I guess. But it is for humans. Magical dark, too." 'Mink'Last Monday at 3:04 PM "That's fuckin' great." Shit. He could see in the dark, but that magicked shit was still a wall to him. "Um...I can read all languages now. Anwyll's been generous." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 3:05 PM "Ohh, cool. I, uh, I've got this spell that lets me speak all languages." He was starting to sound fairly chipper. 'Mink'Last Monday at 3:09 PM Raef grinned. "Can you do that mask thing?" 'Izzy'Last Monday at 3:13 PM "Mask thing?" he asked, curious. 'Mink'Last Monday at 3:24 PM "He called it a mask." It was some dramatic name. "I can do this thing to look different. It's cool." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 3:26 PM "Neat. I can't do that." 'Mink'Last Monday at 3:36 PM "What can you do?" 'Izzy'Last Monday at 3:40 PM "Ehh. I can summon a fire elemental," he offered. "It takes a moment, though. I always call it Sparky. I'm not actually sure if it's always the same one, honestly," he admitted. 'Mink'Last Monday at 3:40 PM Raef laughed, shaking his head with amusement. "You for any orc in you?" 'Izzy'Last Monday at 3:41 PM "Huh?" He gave Raef a puzzled look. "I ... kinda." 'Mink'Last Monday at 3:47 PM Raef smiled widely, nose crinkling with his amusement. "Sorry, sorry...I have dogs named Zarkon and Uthax the Destroyer...and a possum named Fang...because of the orcs in my life." He snatched up a seagull feather sticking out of the sand to braid it into Sam's hair. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 3:48 PM "Ohh." He thought about that for a second. "Well ... I was an orc in a past life. So." 'Mink'Last Monday at 3:48 PM Raef's brow furrowed. "...you remember?" 'Izzy'Last Monday at 3:49 PM He shrugged. "Not really. Kind of, when I'm dreaming. Aziz was with me then, and he told me about it, though." 'Mink'Last Monday at 3:49 PM "...what else were you?" 'Izzy'Last Monday at 3:50 PM "Uh, a tiefling. In Skyport. I think I was ... a boxer, or something. I was a woman named Nissa. It's hard to remember when I'm awake." 'Mink'Last Monday at 3:51 PM Raef nodded. He worked on another braid. He sucked on his tongue lightly. "Anwyll's talked about someone before..." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 3:51 PM "Yeah?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 3:52 PM "Mmhmm...a drow that tried to kill him." His nose wrinkled in distaste. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 3:53 PM Sam squinted. "Wait. Someone you were, before? Or ...?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 3:54 PM Raef shrugged. "Get weird dreams now." He twined in another feather. "But I wouldn't fuck hurt him." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 3:58 PM "Yeah." Sam frowned. "Of course not. Things ... change. Aziz says I didn't like him when we first met. When I was an orc. He says he wanted to save my life, but I called him ... a monster, or something. So when I came back, he ... took time to get to know me, before making me a deal. And ..." His voice went soft. "That's when he fell in love with me. But, um. It meant that he had to come to the mortal plane, as a mortal, as like ... a fraction of himself, to slip through. And like that, he couldn't make me a deal, so ... when I died, sort of unexpectedly, he couldn't save me." 'Mink'Last Monday at 4:02 PM Raef glanced up from the strand he was braiding. "...oh, that's sad..." he said quietly. "...I don't know if Anwyll'd come to me again." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 4:05 PM Sam looked at him with a small, sad frown. "He would if he loves you." 'Mink'Last Monday at 4:06 PM Raef moved to another section. "Nah. I don't want to come back if I die before I change or whatever the fuck's gonna happen." He shrugged. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 4:07 PM "Change?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 4:07 PM Raef's brow furrowed. "Gonna be like him, I guess." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 4:09 PM "Oh. Oh." He frowned a bit, and sheepishly said, "Yeah, I think you said something about that, but I wasn't really ... listening. Aziz is going to do that, too. Once he's here. I don't know if I'm going to be like him, though. He doesn't ... he doesn't really like things like him. I guess I'm supposed to be something ... better." 'Mink'Last Monday at 4:13 PM Raef smiled, the little knot of tension easing a bit. Someone else who wasn't going to tell him not to. He sighed softly. "Do y'know how it's gonna happen?" 'Izzy'Last Monday at 4:15 PM He shook his head. "He doesn't know yet. I guess he has to figure out the details when he gets here. All he knows is that it might take a long time, but ..." He sounded a little embarrassed. "But you can't rush perfection, and he's going to make me perfect." 'Mink'Last Monday at 4:52 PM Raef nodded a little. He didn't understand, but he also wasn't gonna be perfect...that was fine. He was never perfect. He tapped his chest. "Anwyll put a little of himself here..." Warm, safe. "...might take a couple of years...dunno...but...it's nice. Having a part of him." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 4:53 PM Sam gave him a concerned look. "Are you ... sure it's Anwyll? Not Diva?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 4:56 PM "I'm not...not sick like Goro. Or Anwyll." He tried not to think about it. If it was fuckin' Diva...he scowled. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 4:57 PM "They weren't sick at first, either, right?" he asked, frowning. 'Mink'Last Monday at 4:58 PM Raef paused. "Yeah...they were fine." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 5:00 PM Sam kept looking at him, frowning. "Well, if ... if we're taking care of Goro and Anwyll already, I guess it's ... fine. As long as you don't get -- well, I mean, not get worse, since you're okay now, but you know what I mean." 'Mink'Last Monday at 5:02 PM "I'll be fine...I've made it this far." Raef shrugged and went back to braiding. "Can't worry 'bout it. Goro and Anwyll need help." First them then him, if he needed it 'Izzy'Last Monday at 5:04 PM "Yeah, I guess." He still looked concerned. "You know, Aziz could -- look into Goro, and he could tell something was up. If you want, maybe he could check you, too? See if it looks ... the same." 'Mink'Last Monday at 5:05 PM Raef hummed softly. "...yeah...if he would for me..." He'd only spoken with Pride once. And if Pride was gonna help then it probably was a good thing to talk to him again... 'Izzy'Last Monday at 5:10 PM Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he would." 'Mink'Last Monday at 5:10 PM "Do you mind settin' it up for me?" 'Izzy'Last Monday at 5:11 PM "I'll talk to him. He'll probably just dream at you, though," he said. "He watches me, so he'll know you want to talk to him." 'Mink'Last Monday at 5:12 PM Raef frowned. "How's he watch you?" 'Izzy'Last Monday at 5:14 PM Sam shrugged. "He has a lot of eyes." 'Mink'Last Monday at 5:16 PM "Uh-huh..." Raef moved again to keep working. "...he sounds like a good guy." A little creepy, a little...he didn't know the word. He and to watch Pride, but...that wasn't fair. People said shit about Anwyll, too. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 5:29 PM Sam nodded again, pleased. "Yeah. He is." 'Mink'Last Monday at 5:42 PM "Good." Raef smiled. Sam seemed like a good guy, too. He moved again. "When's he gonna be able to come over?" 'Izzy'Last Monday at 7:25 PM "Soon," Sam said, a bit shiftily. 'Mink'Last Monday at 7:29 PM "...mmm...guess you know where to find me if you need help..." Raef moved again. He was almost done now. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 7:32 PM "Yeah." He glanced at Raef, looking a little guilty, and reached up to run a hand through his hair and feel the braids. "Uh, thanks." 'Mink'Last Monday at 7:34 PM Raef flushed a little. He'd gotten carried away. Sam's hair was soft, and thick, and he liked it. "Just keep it brushed," he said with a chuckle. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 7:38 PM "I'll try," he said contritely. "Mishka took care of it for me the other night. It's, um. Easier, now. Since it's not as bad as it was." He fiddled with a braid and the feather woven into it. "It helps when ... people help." Then he laughed a little, embarrassed. "All right, I guess when I say it out loud, that's pretty fucking obvious." 'Mink'Last Monday at 7:40 PM Raef laughed. "Mm... definitely some orc still." He winked as he settled down beside Sam. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 7:43 PM "Pfffft." Sam grinned a bit. He played with the feather quietly for a moment, then glanced over towards the castle. "Hey. Is Hansel one of orcs you were talking about?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 7:45 PM Raef hesitated before nodding. "Yeah...he's, uh, my chaver...and he named the possum." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 7:47 PM "Is he ... taking care of Goro?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 7:49 PM "I think so...yeah..." Raef gave Sam a questioning look. "Hansel loves him." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 7:51 PM He nodded quickly. "Yeah. I mean yeah, of course." He looked back to his hair. "I might visit. I don't know if Goro would want to see me, though. I don't know if Hansel would ... let me." 'Mink'Last Monday at 7:52 PM "...why wouldn't he?" 'Izzy'Last Monday at 7:56 PM Sam shrugged. His fidgeting increased. "Uh, last time I was here, I, ah. Goro and I were in Goro's bed, you know, cuddling, and ... I mean, Hansel knows. He didn't seem mad, or anything. But." 'Mink'Last Monday at 7:58 PM Raef stared. "I've fucked both. They're fine." He snapped his jaw shut, cheeks coloring. "...Hansel's not gonna be mad or anything." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 8:00 PM Sam stared back at him, flushing. "Goro and I weren't fucking," he blurted. 'Mink'Last Monday at 8:03 PM Probably wanted to... Fuck knew he wanted to. "Yeah. Then you're fine." Raef rubbed the back of his head; he was still red. "Just sayin'.... Hansel's a good guy." When he wasn't killing boyfriends. "...he'll let you see Goro." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 8:09 PM "Mm. Yeah. Maybe." He kept on fidgeting with the feather and accidentally pulled it loose. "Shit!" He looked to Raef helplessly. "Fuck. Can you ... fix it?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 8:13 PM Raef took the feather, a little taken aback. "Sure." He smiled at Sam. He leaned forward to braid it back into Sam's hair. "There." His smile widened, a thought sliding through his mind. He stood up. "C'm'on. I've better ones." He held out a hand to offer to help Sam up. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 8:15 PM "Um." Sam unfolded his legs to stand, glancing at Raef's hand uncertainly and not taking. "Sure. Okay." 'Mink'Last Monday at 8:17 PM Raef let his hand drop away, not seeming to notice it wasn't taken. "Got a few saved up..." he said, leading the way back to the grounds, specifically to wear the chickens were roaming. "...gonna make Tikva something from them." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 8:20 PM Sam trailed after him. "Tikva?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 8:22 PM "My kid." The coop was busy by the time he reached it. Chickens swarmed them, clucking and growling. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 8:23 PM "Oh. You have a kid?" He squinted. "I thought you had ... husbands." 'Mink'Last Monday at 8:25 PM Raef glanced at Sam. "She's adopted." Where he led Sam was a wooden container where he kept the food and snacks, and a basket full of feathers. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 8:26 PM "Ohh. Right. Yeah, that ... that makes sense," he said, sounding embarrassed. He looked down at the chickens, blinking and still playing with his hair. 'Mink'Last Monday at 8:28 PM Raef pulled out the basket to thumb through it, glancing up to Sam to see him look at the chickens. "Wanna hold one?" 'Izzy'Last Monday at 8:30 PM "Umm. Do they like being held?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 8:35 PM "Yeah." Raef set the basket down. He searched around for one chicken. She was easy to pick up. Her feathers were white, outlined in thick black, and she was mostly feathers. He offered her over. "Here." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 8:38 PM Sam umm'd some more and awkwardly held his arms out, clearly not sure what to do 'Mink'Last Monday at 8:44 PM Raef stepped closer. He gently curled one Sam's arms, settled the chicken in it, then pulled Sam's other one so he was craddling her. "She likes it when you scratch her head." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 8:47 PM Sam held very still in the position Raef had put him in, hesitated, then slowly moved to where he could scratch the chicken's head. "How can you tell when she likes it?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 8:49 PM The chicken's eyes began to close, a low purring just able to be heard above the other chickens. "Like that." Raef smiled at Sam. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 8:50 PM "Ohhh," Sam said softly. 'Mink'Last Monday at 8:51 PM While Sam held the chicken, Raef found a couple of feathers from the same one that had fallen out over the weeks to braid them into a few of the braids he'd already done. The chicken settled further into Sam's grip, clicked her beak, and draped her head on Sam's hand. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 8:57 PM Sam continued standing very still, apart from gently petting her. He didn't even seem to notice that Raef was playing with his hair again. "Does she have a name?" he asked, almost in a whisper. 'Mink'Last Monday at 9:02 PM "Yareakh," Raef answered from behind Sam, tone soft as Sam's. The chicken fluffed up her feathers. Her purrs turned to soft coos. 'Izzy'Last Monday at 9:04 PM "Yareakh," Sam repeated. His pronunciation was a bit off. "Moon?" 'Mink'Last Monday at 9:10 PM "Mmhmm." Raef smiled again. "You can come by to check on her whenever." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 9:13 PM Sam finally looked up, and blinked at Raef, and then grinned a little and hunched his shoulders, embarrassed. "Thanks." 'Mink'Last Monday at 9:14 PM Raef squeezed Sam's shoulder. His hand dropped away as he walked back to the box, this time for a scoop of mealworms. "Mmm...sit down with her." 'Izzy'Last Monday at 10:58 PM Sam glanced around, then just slowly crouched in place, settling on his haunches and cooing to Yareakh quietly. 'Mink'Yesterday at 4:48 AM It was too fucking adorable. Raef sprinkled the treats out around Sam so the chickens hopped eagerly offer, clucking and chattering excitedly as they ate. Maybe Sam's like that. He didn't look he'd like much in his life. 'Izzy'Yesterday at 7:19 AM Sam grinned, looking around at the excited chickens, then a bit suddenly looked up at Raef in concern to ask, "Should I put her down so she can eat?" 'Mink'Yesterday at 7:49 AM Raef glanced at the chicken, watching her head peek up. "Yeah." He smiled again. "Hold out your hand when you're done." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 11:02 AM Sam carefully, gently lowered Yareakh down and crouched there for a moment, watching her join the others in pecking at the worms and chowing down. The he settled again and gave Raef a quizzical look, not holding his hand out. 'Mink'Yesterday at 11:14 AM "Just hold it out." Raef smiled. "Promise it won't hurt." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 12:42 PM He did so, eyes a little narrowed. 'Mink'Yesterday at 12:43 PM Raef crouched to place a few mealworms into Sam's hand. "Now lower it down." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 1:31 PM He did. 'Mink'Yesterday at 1:37 PM The chickens, including Yareakh, padded over to start to eat from Sam's hand. Their beaks only lightly touched his skin and their talking grew more excited. 'Izzy'Yesterday at 1:42 PM Sam made an mm! sound of repressed excitement. 'Mink'Yesterday at 2:03 PM Raef suppressed a smile. A strange looking black chicken hopped into Sam's knee. 'Izzy'Yesterday at 3:45 PM Sam vibrated with the effort to stay still and not disturb the chicken. 'Mink'Yesterday at 3:46 PM One more hopped on. Then another. 'Izzy'Yesterday at 3:47 PM He looked up at Raef and whispered, "Is this normal? Do they do this?" 'Mink'Yesterday at 3:48 PM Raef dropped down to the ground, crossing his legs. He smiled as he watched Sam and the chickens. "...they like you," he answered with a shrug. 'Izzy'Yesterday at 3:49 PM Sam grinned, looking down again. 'Mink'Yesterday at 3:50 PM Raef picked up a chicken to pet her while the chickens on Sam settled down comfortably. "You're stuck comin' out here now." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 3:54 PM "I think I'm stuck living here now," Sam said. "Like, right here. Exactly here." He poked the dirt by his boots, seeming completely fine with it. 'Mink'Yesterday at 3:55 PM Raef chuckled. "I can build you a house." He paused. "...Az can anyway. I can make you food." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 3:56 PM He looked up again, suddenly horrified. "You don't eat the chickens, do you?" 'Mink'Yesterday at 3:57 PM Raef frowned. "No I don't eat the chickens," he said, sounding as appalled as Sam did. "They're pets." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 4:01 PM "Oh, good," he said, relieved. "I didn't know. I don't know anything about, like ... farms." 'Mink'Yesterday at 4:03 PM "Some people eat 'em...but, fuck, have you seen my pets?" 'Izzy'Yesterday at 4:03 PM "I mean, no." 'Mink'Yesterday at 4:04 PM Raef waved it off. "I have a shit ton... fuckin' got a pony-shark...a couple o' dogs...a possum....two orcs..." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 4:05 PM "A pony -- what?" 'Mink'Yesterday at 4:05 PM "...shark...like... she's part pony and part shark...got her off an island." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 4:07 PM Sam squinted. 'Mink'Yesterday at 4:07 PM Raef stared. "...I can show you." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 4:08 PM He nodded. 'Mink'Yesterday at 4:09 PM Raef snorted quietly and stood up. He helped removed the chickens off Sam. "She's in a stable by the lake." He'd made it with Hansel...or rather watched Hansel's ass while Hansel built it. 'Izzy'Yesterday at 4:12 PM Sam looked a little sad. "Can I ... Can I take Yareakh? They're just ... really soft, and ... nice," he said, clearly embarrassed. 'Mink'Yesterday at 4:13 PM "Yeah." Raef smiled again. Yareakh wouldn't mind...and he didn't want Sam looking sad like that. He hesitated a second. "If you...promise to take care of her...you can have her..." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 4:23 PM His eyes widened. "Oh. I, uh, I just meant -- can I -- carry her. To the stable. I didn't -- I ... barely take care of myself, I mean." 'Mink'Yesterday at 4:26 PM Raef arched an eyebrow. "I know what you meant." He smiled softly. "She can rent out coop space 'til you get yourself together." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 5:07 PM "Ohh." He hunched his shoulders, looking even more embarrassed. "Okay. Uh. I don't ... I don't know if that'll ever happen, but." 'Mink'Yesterday at 6:06 PM Raef wanted to squeeze Sam's shoulder, say something, but he knew that shit could be useless. "Pride's gonna make you perfect." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 6:28 PM He smiled a little, even though he was still flushed with embarrassment. "Yeah," he said softly. "He will. That's true." 'Mink'Yesterday at 7:09 PM "Welcome to the family then." Raef winked at Sam. "C'm'on." He started back towards the path that would take them to the lake. "You're gonna like her." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 7:14 PM Sam hesitated, carefully petting the nearest chicken, then stood to let them eat in peace and trotted after Raef, looking bemused. "What island was this, anyway? Is this one of those experiment things I heard about." He narrowed his eyes. 'Mink'Yesterday at 7:19 PM Raef glanced at Sam, stiffening a little. "...yeah...but she's good." He felt defensive of the little pony. It wasn't her fault those sisters had fucked with her. 'Izzy'Yesterday at 7:29 PM He shrugged a bit. "I didn't think there were just fuckin' shark ponies running around in the world. I haven't really been to many islands, though." 'Mink'Yesterday at 7:31 PM Raef sighed out softly. "Fuckin' islands aren't worth it." He never wanted to go back to one, except to see Anwyll. He turned right at the lake. "Her name's Adva... she's a little nervous at first, but she doesn't bite." 'Izzy'Yesterday at 7:32 PM "Does she have shark teeth, or horse teeth?" 'Mink'Yesterday at 7:53 PM "Shark teeth." The stable was just ahead, tucked into the trees. "She's...unique." 'Izzy'Today at 12:19 AM "Huh," Sam said, content with that, looking interested. 'Mink'Today at 5:34 AM When they reached the stable (painted blue and white), the black spotted, tan creature was rolling happily in a pile of grass and hay. Raef grinned as he watched her. He clicked his tongue and she looked up. Her tail swished through the air in her approximation of a tail wag. "Come here," Raef patted his thighs. "Got a friend for you." 'Izzy'Today at 11:40 AM Sam stayed behind Raef, still looking curious -- a bit moreso when they rounded the corner and he saw Adva. He glanced at Raef, then quietly clicked his tongue, too, watching the shark-pony closely. 'Mink'Today at 12:05 PM Adva stretched out her neck - or what he thought was a neck - and sniffed. She took a tentative step closer. "It's okay..." Raef cooed lovingly,reaching out to gently pat her snout. "He's gonna get you snacks." She wagged her head between Raef and Sam. She took another step closer. "Come on, Sam...it's fine." Raef smiled at his new-found friend. 'Izzy'Today at 12:07 PM Sam eased closer, holding out his hand, palm up, as if she were a dog. "What does she eat?" he murmured. 'Mink'Today at 12:09 PM "...bananas..." Raef chuckled. He hesitated a moment, not certain if Sam would let him, before he lightly touched Sam's hand to turn it over so his palm was at angle facing downwards. Adva's tail wagged again and she stepped closer to place her nose against Sam's palm. 'Izzy'Today at 12:22 PM He tentatively went to scritch her snout. "Bananas?" He squinted at her a little. 'Mink'Today at 12:34 PM Adva's tail wagged. She took more steps closer to nuzzle into Sam's hand. "She's more horse than shark." Raef stepped away so he could circle around the stable to where he kept her feed and snacks, and toys. She played fetch. Adva took the opportunity to step even closer to Sam. 'Izzy'Today at 12:36 PM "Huh." He gave her some more scritches. "I thought ... you know, everything on that island was fucked up. She looks pretty ... normal." He offered her his other hand to check out before petting her with it, too. "She's like an owlbear. Neat." 'Mink'Today at 12:38 PM "The others were nice, too." He wish he could've gotten them, too. Take them somewhere safe. Raef came back around with a couple of bananas and a red ball. Adva purred (crooned?), leaning deeper into the pets. Her tail swished happily behind her. 'Izzy'Today at 12:41 PM Sam grinned, petting her more energetically. He glanced up at Raef. "Did you guys manage to help them? The others." 'Mink'Today at 12:44 PM "We couldn't. That fucker scared shit out of them." Raef scowled a little. He peeled a banana to hand Sam. Adva sat down instantly, legs sticking out in unnatural angles. 'Izzy'Today at 1:18 PM Sam winced a little, but then went right back to grinning at Adva as he took the banana. "Are you, uh, sure she's not a dog? Somewhere in there?" 'Mink'Today at 1:19 PM "...I don't have a fuckin' clue..." She was a true mutt. He grinned as he watched her wait impatiently for her snack. "You can feed her." 'Izzy'Today at 1:20 PM He held it out carefully. 'Mink'Today at 1:21 PM Adva's tail wagged and she leaned forward to snatch it, lips curling back to show off her sharp pointed teeth, but they never came close to Sam's hand. She was gentle. 'Izzy'Today at 1:22 PM He jerked back anyway, reflexively, laughing a little nervously. "Fuck. Those teeth." 'Mink'Today at 1:35 PM "Right? Lucky she doesn't eat meat." Raef chuckled and handed over another banana. 'Izzy'Today at 1:38 PM He took it. "You're sure she doesn't, or she's just never done it while you were watching?" 'Mink'Today at 2:28 PM Raef had to think. "We've tried...dunno...maybe she eats the fish." 'Izzy'Today at 2:43 PM Sam looked suspicious, but held the second banana out too. 'Mink'Today at 2:44 PM Adva grabbed it again eagerly. Her tail swished before she was giving her equivalent of a smile. "Told you... she's a good girl." Raef stroked down her back, smiling brightly. 'Izzy'Today at 2:46 PM He didn't jerk away this time, and grinned a bit. "I've never met anything with teeth like that that wasn't trying to eat me," he admitted. "But ... yeah." He carefully reached out to pat her snout. "She's sweet." 'Mink'Today at 2:48 PM Adva nuzzled into Sam's hand. "Same...I don't even like sea critters...always trying to eat shit," Raef muttered. Like that fuckin' beast still roaming the ocean. He chuckled the ball without really thinking. Adva skittered to her hooves to chase it. 'Izzy'Today at 2:50 PM Sam smiled after Adva, then glanced at Raef. "Bad experiences, huh?" he asked, a little dryly. 'Mink'Today at 2:51 PM "...mmhmm..." Raef answered, cheeks coloring. "...and I just don't like shit I can't see." And his partner was a pirate. It made him laugh a little. 'Izzy'Today at 2:52 PM "Ask Anwyll for that darkvision thing," Sam offered, clearly without thinking about it. "I mean -- uh. When ... you can." 'Mink'Today at 2:57 PM Raef's smile flickered and faded. "I should." If he got the chance. The next time he saw him. He played with the hilt of his dagger. 'Izzy'Today at 2:59 PM Sam nodded, awkwardly, falling silent. 'Mink'Today at 3:00 PM Raef drummed his fingers. Fuckin' situation. He sighed. Damn -- -- Adva bounded over to drop the ball between him and Sam. He smiled softly, reached down, and threw the ball to Sam. 'Izzy'Today at 3:06 PM Sam caught it, a little off-guard, and looked to Adva. "Should I ... throw it in the lake?" he asked. "Does she like that?" 'Mink'Today at 3:08 PM "Mmmhmm...yeah." 'Izzy'Today at 3:09 PM Sam wheeled back and chucked the ball out as far as he could into the lake. 'Mink'Today at 3:10 PM Adva galloped out to it, jumping into the water, and swimming out to go fetch. Occasionally she ducked her so only her fin on top was visible. Then she was turning around and prancing out to stand in front of Sam. 'Izzy'Today at 3:14 PM He grinned, watching her. "Hey, how ... how many pets do you have, anyway? Isn't it a lot of work?" He held his hand out for the ball, tentatively. 'Mink'Today at 3:15 PM Adva dropped it awkwardly, teeth and lips not meant for it. "...A lot." Raef chuckled. He shook his head. "I like it. Az and I used to have a bunch, too. Reminds me a little of home." 'Izzy'Today at 3:16 PM He took the ball and tossed it again. "This ... isn't home?" he asked. 'Mink'Today at 3:18 PM "...yeah, but..." Raef shrugged, uncomfortable. "...Az and I used to have our own. Out in the woods." He still missed it. Missed walking the trails, picking the flowers, watching the sun peek through the leaves in the early morning hours. This was home, but that was also home. 'Izzy'Today at 3:21 PM "Oh." He was quiet for a beat, watching Adva's fin out in the lake. "That must be ... nice. Having more than one home. I -- kind of had one, once, but." 'Mink'Today at 3:22 PM "...shit happens...?" Raef prompted quietly. 'Izzy'Today at 3:22 PM He nodded. 'Mink'Today at 3:24 PM Adva came back to drop the ball again. "Soon no more shit." Raef have a half smile. He hoped. 'Izzy'Today at 3:25 PM He nodded again, picking the ball up and turning it over in his hands for a moment before hurling it again. "Yeah. Hope so." 'Mink'Today at 3:27 PM Raef watched Adva chase it again. She was happy to keep playing. She came from a shitty life, but she was still excited for everything. He wondered what it was like to not be jaded. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "Do you drink?" he asked, letting his hand drop. 'Izzy'Today at 3:29 PM "Uh, not much. Sometimes." 'Mink'Today at 3:30 PM "Mm...then tea it is...wanna come get a drink?" 'Izzy'Today at 3:34 PM "Umm." He gave a doubtful glance towards the castle. "I kind of like being outside. There are a lot of you fuckers running around that castle and I don't know all of them." 'Mink'Today at 3:35 PM Raef followed Sam's gaze. "I can bring it out here. There's a neat invention called a tray." He grinned at Sam. "What d'you like?" 'Izzy'Today at 3:36 PM "Pff." He grinned back. "Uh, I don't know. Chamomile?" 'Mink'Today at 3:37 PM Raef nodded. "Got it." He turned to head back towards the trail. "Keep playing with Adva. I'll be back." With tea and biscuits. Maybe some of that fruit he'd chopped up. A little of this, a little of that. He felt better at the thought. It was a better day than before. End Title: Animal Crackers Summary: Raef seeks out Sam to apologize. They talk. Sam's going to help. Sam also has some much needed animal therapy. Category:Text Roleplay